


Ride the Line

by AnonymousHeavyIndustries



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Truckers, Anal, Asphyxiation, Body Worship, Bondage, Degradation, Drunk Sex, Edgeplay, Exhibitionism, Extremely Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Humiliation, Knifeplay, M/M, Obligatory Piss Bottles, Porn With Plot, Power Play, Rough Sex, Ryona, Sadism, Scent Kink, Sleaze, Trucks, Urban Legends, Violent Sex, Vomiting, Watersports, hyper cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-23 05:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10713339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousHeavyIndustries/pseuds/AnonymousHeavyIndustries
Summary: Sousuke's been trucking long enough that his trips blur together into a stream of fighting the twin scourges of boredom and highway hypnosis, cycling through his ever-growing audiobook collection, and sleeping in shitty motels while trying to not let his loneliness devour him whole. It's a living, but not much of one, so when he meets a handsome young hitchhiker going his way, he can't help but let him in.There's just one cardinal rule he's forgetting:These backcountry roads are dangerous at night.





	Ride the Line

**Author's Note:**

> The project I'm currently working on has no Rin and it's driving me up the wall and out the window. If you're thinking, "But wait, Heavy-chan-san, I have to know—is it rape or is it dubcon?", the answer is: it's both.
> 
> Have some [tunes to truck to.](https://youtu.be/iBZwdNgn0iA)

He'd pulled freight up and down the whole continent, been in every prefecture a couple dozen times, roamed in the hills, the cities, but somehow it was always the little bumfuck nowhere towns that stuck in his mind the most. There was something soothing about the rice paddies—or in the case for most of his usual route through Shizuoka, the tea fields—that spoke to him on a spiritual level. Must've been a farmer in a past life. Or a really goddamn boring person. But even the most obscene field porn blended together after a few years on the road, a pastiche of green in the side of his windscreen as he drove back and forth over the New Tomei Expressway when he was headed south, the Tohoku when he was headed north. There were other, more sporadic routes, but the Tohoku and the two Tomeis made the bulk of his traffic and it was on the New Tomei he found himself today, edging through Shizuoka for his first stop.

The cowboy killers on the dash slid precariously near the edge and he stuffed them in his beverage holder so they'd stay put, not wanting to waste his precious HOS rooting through his cab in search of loose ciggies if they were to fall—which, with his luck, they would've at some point. He'd bought them before he went on duty and had opened the pack, but not yet lit any, figuring he could kill himself one puff at a time on his break. It was a sad thing, that being the highlight of his day.

He rewound his audiobook back a minute and a half, increasingly regretting his choice of listening for this trip. Twenty seconds of inattention and he was completely lost. Didn't help that it wasn't in his mother tongue to start with and that the reader had a tinge of an accent. _Listen to something more challenging_ , he'd thought as he downloaded it. _Practice your English skills_ , _you might need them some day. And you're going to bore yourself to sleep and die in a horrible, fiery fifty car pileup if you listen to any more of the local classics._ He wasn't about to doze off anytime soon, but he surely wasn't doing his abused brain any favours either. The sensible thing would be to give up, find something less taxing, but conventional sense fit him about as well as a tube top—which is to say, not at all.

The truckstop loomed in his view and he gladly relieved himself from the burden of trying to unpack this particular patois. He topped up the diesel, stretched his legs, refilled his coffee, and picked at a salad to pretend he cared about his diet. Forgot to light up, but no worries. Next one, he'd do it at the next one. By the time he had started to unwind, the rolling sunlight demanded he go onward, west to the horizon. Had he been using a paper log as the fleet employed when he first started, he could've lingered a while longer and sped to compensate, but the damn e-log wouldn't allow for it without getting an earful from his boss about not being _a fucking GT driver_ as he so kindly put it the first and only time he'd tried pulling that with the new system. Lamenting the end to his brief respite from the road, he climbed into his tractor and got in gear.

At the outlet of the lot was something not entirely peculiar to him, but uncommon nonetheless: a redhead in a leather jacket standing beside a hiking pack almost as tall as he was, thumb outstretched. Using his spare hand, the stranger pocketed his sunglasses and met Sousuke's gaze dead on, hoisting his thumb a little higher.

He had shit to do. Places to go. The company had a strict policy against giving people rides. But there was something about the man that drew him in, made him curious. Once he was certain no one was behind him, he braked and rolled down his window.

"Mind if I hitch a ride?" called the stranger, shielding his eyes against the glare of the sun.

"Where you headed?"

"Tottori. You going through?"

"No, but I can getcha close."

"Then count me in, chief."

The hitchhiker turned and bent to grab his pack, showcasing the way he filled out his jeans in all the right places and Sousuke fought to urge of his inner wolf to howl at that moon. He didn't think he'd ever seen perfection, but he'd be damned if this wasn't close.

"One second." Sousuke stretched down to the footwell, capped off his piss jug, and chucked it out the window. Non-truckers wouldn't understand. Sometimes you had to go but the schedule said no. He flicked the air freshener tree that hung on his shifter, hoping to give it a burst of life. "Hop on in."

The stranger eyed the burst bottle as it spilled its golden goodness across the lot. "Sure you're not going to need that?"

"I don't want my trash stinking up the cab if I'm having a guest."

"Suppose if you need one, you could always use me."

"You've got a fucked up sense of humor, bud."

The stranger gave him a vicious grin as he stepped into the cab, brows playfully tilted. "Oh, you're gonna love me by the time we're in Kyoto."

That top-notch ass had a face to match and the keenest pair of bedroom eyes he'd seen this side of Kabukicho. It was as if a bored god had plucked a model from one of his fantasies and dropped him on the side of the road. He straightened up, squared his chin. "Got a name?"

"Rin. Thanks for the lift."

He offered nothing else. First name basis it was. "Name's Sousuke. Nice meeting you."

As they returned to the expressway, Rin's attention was drawn to the audiobook and his mischievous mien transformed into boyish delight. _"You speak English?"_

"My listening skills aren't so bad but I can't hardly speak a lick of it outside the basics. I guess you could say I'm learning for fun. You?"

"Polyglot." He elaborated, "Languages are one of my hobbies. Aside from English and Japanese, I do Mandarin, Spanish, French, and Italian. Working on German, considering Arabic, but I might do Russian instead. What're you listenin to?"

"A book. _Gravity's Rainbow._ "

"What's it about?"

"Alternate reality World War II, more or less. I can put on music if you'd prefer that."

"Your truck, your rules."

He switched to his playlist, hoping that his taste in music was enough to fill in the gaps when he couldn't. He could tell that this Rin was a talker, had it painted over him in bright reds and yellows, daring him to ask something, anything, to give him the excuse to go off. "So... You got a lot of hobbies then?"

"Languages, like I had said. Travel, as you can probably tell. Swimmin—fitness in general, really, but swimmin in particular. Those are the main ones. Runnin's fun but it sucks ass sometimes when you're doing long distances. But I guess you'd know all about the effect long-distance travel has on a body, eh?"

"Running and sitting on your ass ten plus hours a day are two entirely different things, but sure, let's say I do."

Rin laughed, like he thought it was funny. Personally he didn't see the humor in pointing out something obvious, but his sense of humor had been out of whack for a long time, so what did he know about what was funny nowadays, especially to some hitchhiking weirdo? What little social skill he'd had prior to trucking had decayed on account of him being his only company most of the time. The last real conversation he'd had with someone? Couldn't say for sure. Being single, he was prone to receiving offers for the routes family men didn't want to drive, which meant going out at odd hours, sometimes for weeks at a time. Whenever he came home after a long stretch on the road, he usually got caught up on the mail, ate supper, and tucked himself in with an action flick and his old friend Jack D so he could get up bright and early and do it again. It was easy to go days without talking to another human being, months without having chats longer than two lines.

 _"How's it going?" "Fine."_ or _"Here's your destination and trailer for the day." "Okay."_

The movie producers would be banging down his door any day now, begging for the rights to his life story.

It wasn't as if he didn't like being around other folks, he just rarely had anything to say. Enjoying their company had always been enough. But for the sake of his passenger, he supposed it wouldn't hurt to try being sociable for once.

"You a fan of the sand dunes or is there another reason you're headed that way? I was under the impression the only things down there were 'jack' and 'shit.'"

He was almost embarrassed to hear himself speak—to attempt wit, at that—but Rin responded as amicably as before, "It's where I grew up."

"Visiting family then."

"Naw. Just have some business to take care of. Momma passed a long time ago, back when I was a little boy. Murdered. Daddy drank hisself to death cause he couldn't cope. Granny raised me and my sister but she died of old age couple years back. Sister's still alive, just not sure where."

Cringing inwardly, Sousuke remembered one of the biggest downsides of talking to people: the bad things were as liable to come out as the good. "Sorry to hear that. Did they... catch the guy who killed your mom?"

Rin's scowl could've curdled milk. "The sonuvabitch got away with it. Fuckin podunk cops couldn't tell the difference between their elbow and their asshole. Case went nowhere, even when they called in other departments to help. They can't help being stupid so I came to terms with that, but I'll hate that murderin fuckstain til the day I die and every day after. I'll never forgive him or any of his ilk."

He wished he'd let his music do the talking for him."Sorry to bring up such a rough memory."

"No fault of your own." Rin waved it off, his moment of ancient pain done and dusted. "How bout you, Studly? Got a nice family to go home to? Wife? Kids? Illegitimate bastards you're dodgin child support on?"

Sousuke bit the inside of his cheek. "No. Nothing like that."

"You're shittin me. That, my friend, is a crime against womankind. Man like you shouldn't be keepin hisself locked away. I'm no better though." Rin writhed against the seatbelt, teasing up the hem of his shirt, splaying his fingers across his belly. "Look at this. Look. At. This. It's a felony, I tell ya. But you can't tie me down, nosiree."

He looked. He looked real hard. Yes, that was a six pack. Perfectly sculpted. He didn't know if having it was enough to count as a crime, but the things he was thinking of doing to it sure did. He caught himself veering off into the opposite lane and swiftly corrected course, gills flushed with heat.

"We belong in a museum somewhere." Or at least Rin did, staged among the aged marble of Strazza and Canovo, immortalized for the public's pleasure.

"You, you get it. I knew I had a good feelin about you." Rin jostled his arm, leaning way further into his breathing space than strictly necessary. "What's your type?"

_Blowjob-obsessed redhead with a body like an Adonis and an ass like a horse. Blonds are also fine._

"Never put much thought into it. Someone who's there for me after a long day, I suppose. Easy on the eyes. Good cook. Simple stuff."

"I want someone I can really sweep off their feet. Do crazy shit like spontaneous trips overseas. Ever been to Rome? I love Rome. Brazil's fun too, if you don't mind trying to not get robbed. Oh, and Australia! Sydney's my home away from home."

"Never left the country."

"Really? You should. It's nice. I could be your tour guide. I travel a lot for work, so I know all the best places. And a few of the worst."

Sousuke turned a suspicious eye his way. "Sounds like you got money."

"I do alright for myself." Rin remained unperturbed, tapping the air freshener. "Think your tree's dead."

"Why are you hitching?"

Rin shook his head as if he was entertaining one of vapid, ponderous cows on the ranch streaking by his window. "Just cause planes and trains'll get you there faster doesn't mean they're the best way. Everybody's always runnin around like chickens with their heads cut off tryin to optimize this, that, and the other, thinkin it'll make them happy. It doesn't. It never will. People need to settle down, enjoy the moment. Live a little for once. Sides, if I didn't hitch, we wouldn't having this conversation right now. You'd go on your merry way same as usual and this'd be a normal-ass day you'd forget about by the time you wake up tomorrow."

"Who's to say I won't forget this by tomorrow? Memory's not my strong suit."

Rin thumbed at the corner of his mouth, chuckle melting into a self-indulgent smile. "Oh, I assure you, you're never gonna forget me as long as you live."

Those were mighty big expectations to fill, but within half an hour, his guest had proved himself a man of his word. Rin was a master storyteller, regaling him with the kind of adventures he'd only seen in movies, full of heartbreaking beauties and fleeting romances, maniac bar nights, fist fights, desperation and terror and wonder, each new tale spurring the rusted old gears that drove his childhood sense of awe into grinding function. Occasionally he was goaded into telling one of his own stories and they seemed so dull in comparison that he hated himself for it. He and his idiot friends got into a knife-throwing fight in high school, so what? Rin ran with the bulls in Spain. He'd gone scuba diving with sharks and been extorted by Brazilian cops, had gotten a Queen's Guard to laugh and hiked on active volcanos. He spent his days slumming in hostels and cheap hotels with nothing but his cameras—photojournalist by passion, owner of a drop shipping company in SEA to keep the bills paid—his pack and a ravenous instinct for where there were stories to be found. Never in his life had he met someone who embodied the phrase, _women want him, men want to be him_ as wholly as Rin did and he wasn't sure whose camp he fell into better, because he wanted him for sure, but at the same time he had never felt so inadequate. Rin had everything a man could ever want and he, despite being the same age, had nothing to show for it but a steady job and a respectable apartment. That used to be enough to satisfy him, but now he hungered for more, to see the world that Rin saw, to live in his shoes if only for a day.

Before he knew it, they had blown past Tottori and were in Hiroshima at the distribution center. Rin didn't seem to care and he was glad for it. He wasn't ready to say goodbye yet.

Still, he had obligations to fulfill as a driver and he wasn't about to make Rin sit with him for a three hour unload when he would be better off hunting his next adventure. "It's gonna be a while before they finish unloading. I can walk you out and get you pointed to where you need to go."

"I don't mind waitin. I don't actually _need_ to go to Tottori."

"Thought you said you had stuff to do."

"It's the journey that matters, not the destination. I don't want my journey with you to end yet."

His heart thrilled but he reminded himself he wasn't getting anything out of this but a few hours of companionship and some primo sauce for the wank bank tonight. Expectations set low, where they belonged. No, not low enough. Bury them six feet deeper. Perfect. "Can't exactly entertain you. Gotta plan my route back."

"Drive the exact same way, but backwards. Problem solved." Rin kicked back and threw his heels into Sousuke's lap. At some point he'd abandoned his shoes, leaving Sousuke with a crotchful of warm, sweaty feet clad in hiking socks. Their smell was fearsome, though not entirely unpleasant, and reminded him that he had yet to cross _get a footjob_ off his bucket list. One more for the bank.

"Not that simple. I have to calculate my refuels, among other things you wouldn't care about." Sousuke hoisted Rin's legs into his half of the crowded cabin. "And put your shoes on, you filthy animal. I didn't pick you up so you could hotbox my cab with your stench."

"Stench? Your nose must be busted." Arching his leg, he pressed a damp socktip to Sousuke's cheek. "This here's the scent of heaven."

"Stick your foot on me again and I'll be sticking mine up your ass." He swatted the offending appendage away and there was momentary peace, then a creeping wriggle against his hip, crawling to his sensitive sides. Suppressing an involuntary laugh, he grabbed the tickling toes and squeezed hard, warning. "I'm serious. Cut it out. I got work to do."

"Alright, alright. I'll catch me a catnap then." Rin made a pillow of his arm and cozied up to the door. He hadn't put his shoes on, but Sousuke wasn't about to argue.

He worked out his return route in a matter of minutes and switched back to his book, staring into the bright blue sky riding the chainlink fence that surrounded the property, serenaded by his temperamental A/C and pallet jacks rattling in and out of his trailer. By the time he estimated the trailer half-unloaded, his bladder gave him a painful reminder of its existence, throbbing up against his other innards, sloshing heavy whenever he shifted on his driving pillow. He should drink less coffee, he knew, he always ended up this way, but caffeine addiction was a tricky bitch. There was a bathroom on the premises, but he couldn't exactly leave his truck unattended with a stranger in it and the depot wouldn't appreciate a stranger pissing on their property like a stray dog, even if their own employees had emptied thousands of litres of piss on their grounds over the years.

Bulging sore against his belly and suddenly too-tight jeans, he snaked his belt open and unbuttoned. His bladder lunged in anticipation like an overexcited dog and he cupped his cock the way he always had when he was a kid, driving his parents into conniptions when he asked to use the toilet halfway into the five hour trip to his grandparents' house because _there's no exits for a while honey, you should've gone before we left_ and so on and so forth. For some reason, his brain never registered that he needed to go until the very last minute and then it was klaxons away, Level-11 RED ALERT **GO RIGHT THE FUCK NOW!!!** It was a wonder he hadn't pissed himself since his "Golden Graduation" in junior high. He tore his zipper down and squeezed his dick again. _Almost home free, ol' boy, but not quite yet._ God, he was so swole it hurt. Angling his arm beneath his seat, he unearthed an old Coke bottle he kept in case of dire emergencies and with a low sigh, tugged down his waistband and began bleeding the lizard.

"Is it that much of an inconvenience to get up and walk or do you just like pissin in bottles?"

Startled, he forced himself harder against the rim lest he drench the cab. There was no way in hell he was going to explain the cleaning bill that would come out of that. "I thought you were asleep."

"Halfway there." Rin readjusted his arm, side-eyeing the limp cock before huddling into the crook of his elbow and shutting eye for the second—hopefully last—time. "Nice."

Nice. What the hell did 'nice' mean? _I, as a heterosexual man, can appreciate a nice piece of meat when I see one and am willing to compliment you on your blessing_ or _Damn, nice dick, I want a piece of that_ ? It wasn't as if he could wake him up and ask. Despite the reputation, most truckers were decent men and he counted himself among their ranks rather than the permadrunk scumbags who constantly fudged logs, failed inspections, and solicited hookers. (More specifically, got themselves _caught_ soliciting hookers. Nothing wrong with using a valuable service.) Plus his company logo was plastered all over the cab, it'd be easy for Rin to ring up homebase and scream the receptionist deaf: _This reprehensible excuse of a human being you call Sousuke was propositionin me, askin did I want to see his dick! His dick, for god's sake, like I want to see that shrivelled little sausage again—yes again, we were just sittin there and he whipped it out and started pissin right in front of me. The man's got enough piss bottles in here to fill a swimming pool. I never seen such a shameful thing in my life, never._

He looked down at his nice dick and sighed. At the tip of his cockhead was a small red ring from the bottle's mouth. He wished it'd been put there by Rin's instead. He wished he wasn't this desperate for a fuck. Hadn't been but a week or someaught since he'd last wrangled a lot lizard. He'd had longer droughts, but somehow this one seemed near cataclysmic, as if the sun had saddled up on his back for the sole purpose of burning him alive in its glorious UV rays. Relieving himself wasn't an option, no matter how bad he needed it. Not that he was a consummate professional who believed in maintaining the sacred space of his cab—he'd yanked his pud during plenty of live unloads before—the problem was he couldn't trust his passenger was as asleep and he wasn't ready to gamble on Rin seeming cool enough to let him slake his thirst the only way he could.

Though he wouldn't mind if Rin was cool with it. Or if he thought of a creative way to thank him for the ride. Shifting in his seat, he spread his legs a little wider to accommodate the oncoming fantasy. Yeah, that'd be nice. Rin crawling into his lap and sucking him down, hair pushed back in that weirdly sexy way he'd seen in porn comics. It'd be a tight squeeze, would probably hurt to be twisted up that way for too long—sometimes he wished he had the cab space of a conventional. Sure he wouldn't be able to haul trailers as big, but he'd always wanted to take one for a— _Shut up logic, the king and I are having a moment._

Back to Rin. Gorgeous, mysterious Rin, who knew a thousand bedroom tricks, who had probably sucked a few dicks in his time for the sake of having the experience, who had the ass that launched a thousand ships, who would demand that his eyes never leave him because he loved the attention, who'd tease down Sousuke's zipper and say, _I done seen all seven wonders of the world, but I think I just discovered the eighth._ (Because he liked shitty porn lines, so sue him.) That Rin, sitting blissfully unaware of his chauffeur's fucktastic fantasy.

Despite the blast of the A/C, the cab was smotheringly hot, humid as the Venezuelan jungles Rin had gone goldhunting in, and only getting hotter as Rin climbed into his lap, seizing his hands and clapping them down on his glorious, juicy ass—he was proud of it, damn proud—and began to dance. Shirt off, tits out, guns on full display, abs rippling with every move he made, all trim and sculpted and firm the way a man should be. He hadn't needed seducing, but it was appreciated anyway. Rin's jeans were even tighter in person, stretched taut over his bodacious backside, thighs too beefy to clasp fully even with two hands, swollen package testing his zipper's load capacity. He could hear seams screaming, stuffed to bursting, unable to contain this much delicious fuckable meat at once. Figuring he'd do the both of them a favor, Sousuke painstakingly peeled those jeans off, praising hallelujah, amen as Rin's massive asscheeks collapsed into his waiting hands with a satisfying _SMACK_. They thanked him for their rescue and he promised to never let them go again, squeezing their pillowy thickness, snapping the elastic of the jockstrap trying to keep everything under control. Rin worked him up to full length, fisting his prick just the way he liked, sweet talking, kissing him with his perpetually grinning mouth until he sank down on his cock, inviting him raw into that intoxicating heat.

They started slow, filling the cab with the stench of sweat and sex, engine rumbling below, Rin riding above, and him wedged between in sweet, sweet bliss. It was more performance art than down and dirty fuck, the kind of thing extolled in romantic poetry, bodies blending seamless into one another, rolling like the waves along the coast, encapsulated in a moment divorced from time and reality in this fog-windowed cab. But he, not being the romantic type, soon felt the cum rising in his balls and forsook glamour for grit, grabbing Rin's hips hard enough to bruise, working his cock fast and frantic, and Rin fucked down damn near hard enough to break his back, trying to wring out a nice, thick creampie to take home. Sousuke clawed for purchase on his slick skin, hastily shoving his own jeans down to his knees so he could put everything in it as he brought the both of them through the home stretch. Rin's legs quaked on either side of him, forcing his failing strength to its limits, moans climbing in pitch as he lost all sense of self, craving only to cum and be cummed in, praying _Sousuke, Sousuke_ —

Snap back to reality, not where he was playing cabin cowboy with an incomprehensibly hot, eccentric—he had too much money to be insane, even if he might be—hitchhiker, but where he was a few rubs shy of forsaking reason and fistfucking himself onto every corporate blacklist in the country and there was a piss bottle sitting warm in his hand.

 _Damn, double damn, fuck me sideways_.

—

The last of the day's light glimmered a razor-thin sliver on the horizon and was snuffed out when they grumbled to a halt in the truckstop lot. Tints of violetgrey and blueblack crept into the corners of the cab, playing wonders on Rin's body, his softness and hardness meshing in angles as fine and seamless as a master sculptor's dream. Sousuke punched Off Duty on his e-log and let his hands slide from 10 and 2. Rin turned, the blued shadow of his lower lip enticing kisses and other exquisite obscenities.

"Callin it quits? We ain't that far from Tokyo. Few hours at most."

"Time's up. We have limits on how many hours we can be on the road so no one dozes off and blasts through a school." Sousuke worked his knuckles down his aching back, digging out what knots he could. "Is this where we part ways?"

"Gettin late." Rin observed, nodding towards the deepening skies, the emerging pinprick stars. "And travelin at night's dangerous. I'll split the room bill if you can stand puttin up with me a while longer."

"And here I was, hoping to get you off my back. All that talk, talk, talk. My ear needs a rest." Rin feigned offense, then, unable to keep up the charade, broke down into bubbly, infectious laughter. Sousuke basked in it, drinking in the warmth he didn't know he'd been missing. "You're more than welcome to stay the night. I'll even take you back to Tokyo if you feel like heading that way. Plenty of stuff to see there, no matter how many times you've visited. You're gonna have to jump out at a traffic light so my boss doesn't get on my ass asking why I made an unscheduled stop, but I figure you're a big enough man to handle that."

"That I am. Thanks for the good time." Rin reached into his wallet and forked over a crisp ¥10 000 bill.

"This is way more than half. Rooms here are cheap as hell. Two grand would be enough."

"Keep it. Consider it payment for the entertainment." Leaving no room for argument, Rin retrieved a hat from his pack and put it on, pulling the brim as low as it would go. He tied back his hair. It was a sharp look for him, business and play in one, and showed off his delectable nape. "Man, my tail's killin me. How can you stand sittin on an engine that long?

Sousuke hopped out of the cab and slapped his backside. "Buns of steel."

Rin leaned after him, wolf-whistling. "Put that away before someone gets hurt, handsome."

"Spare the concern, I know you're jealous. This here was sculpted by four years of professional driving. Can't get this in a gym."

"Jealous of what?" Rin hung from the cab roof, hip cocked. "I think you and I both know it's me who puts the 'ass' in 'first class.'"

It couldn't really be called bait when it was this obvious, but Sousuke was happy to gobble it up hook, line, and sinker, striking a bullseye on Rin's right cheek. To his surprise, the jeans didn't explode on impact, though the flesh beneath jiggled mightily, the preliminary trembles of a magnitude-7 quake, suppressed only by seams and rivets fortified by the dreams of pervs.

Rin tumbled into his arms, laughing like a fool. "You an ass man?"

"Hell yeah. Tits are for kids."

"You're a man of impeccable taste."

"Sometimes I even go all the way up to the middle shelf at the liquor store."

His cheeks hurt from smiling. He'd never thought it possible for him to do it this much at once, but here Rin was, steady bringing out sides of him he'd only dreamed of having. Traveling alone was nowhere near as appealing as it'd been before, he wanted to go around the world with him, to all the places he'd told him about and more. Fine dining in Spain, beer festivals in Germany, sex on the beaches of Barbados; every country an opportunity, every passport stamp a trophy. He didn't care how many deals he had to sign with the devil to make it a reality. For Rin, he'd hand his soul out like Halloween candy.

Drumming his fingertips along the arches of Sousuke's shoulders, Rin tilted his head, bemused.

Fuck, he forgot he was supposed to be acting straight. He set Rin down and cleared his throat. "Speaking of, there's a decent bar not too far from here. I've been there a few times."

"I figured you'd wanna max out your sleepin time while you had the chance."

"I can live on a restless night now and then. Come on, I'll buy the first round of shots. It'll help take away that pain." Sousuke hoisted their bags out of the tractor. "It's the trip, not the destination, right?"

The bar was the kind of dive frequented by working men and the women who loved them, enshrouded in a fine mist of cigarette smoke and classic ballads. They took a vacancy at the end of the counter, where a long, blackened gougemark divided the bartop between them, doubtless engraved by a drunken schlub exacting his vengeance on whatever plagued him the only way he could. Whiskey was first on the bill, as close to top-shelf as one could reasonably expect to find out in the middle of nowhere. Rin slammed back his shot without letting his lips touch the glass, adam's apple plunging towards his collarbones, then snapping back like a bungee jumper snatched from the abyssal maw which hungrily lurked below the steep v-neck of his tee. Sousuke longed to make the treacherous climb to his jawline and peer out over the edge of his chin, then step off, no safety rope, no parachute, and tumble down, down into the void below his collar and beyond, crashlanding where he may.

He called for another round and watched Rin's second shot meet the same fate. He downed two more himself, engrossed in a fresh tale about Rin and a group of cohorts getting kicked out of a town for being too drunk and rowdy and subsequently being chased through the whole night by local police, and added beer at the behest of the bartender, as strong and hoppy as he could get it, because if he needed anything, it was a little hop in his step. It was a disaster that refused to let up no matter how much he drank, same flavor, same length, but there was something comfortable in its single-notedness and the more he drank, the more resolved he became that he would get Rin in his bed before the night was over. Sure, his stories had revealed an overwhelming preference for shagging Latina bombshells and a whopping 0% interest in slightly overweight Asian men, but no worries. What was life without challenges?

Two, three, maybe four shitty beers and he was tipsy, not drunk—maybe a little drunk but not full blast, he knew better than that—and beginning to become one with the bartop when Rin suddenly asked:

"You're not really a smoker, are ya?"

He'd forgotten about the crumpled pack of cigarettes he'd shoved in his back pocket, meaning to have a smoke now that he was off the clock. "What makes you say that?"

"You haven't lit up once this whole trip. Any sensible addict would've finished at least half that pack by now."

"Could just be considerate, on account of you being an athlete and all."

Contemplating, Rin traced the rim of his half-empty first beer, domestic pisswater that made up for its lack of punch with its cheapness. "Naw, you ain't gone bitchy-twitchy yet. That's how smokers get when they go too long without one."

"You're awfully invested in whether or not I smoke."

"You never wonder what you take for granted about people? That guy four seats over, he looks like he's a bodybuilder, but that's pure synthol. That chick looks like god loved her, but those tits are about as real as Santa Claus. And you? You look like a smoker, but you're not. You didn't look like the kinda guy who'd give me a lift, but you did." Beer-masked mint wafted sweet, enticing from his mouth, and he leaned in close, brought his voice to a conspiratorial low. "You look straight, but you're a cocklover through and through."

Worms came alive in his stomach, gutwriggling guilt vibrant and sickening. He didn't think he'd been so obvious. That he'd gotten good at hiding it. So long as the windows were clean and the curtains were in order, most folks didn't care to look into the residence itself.

"Don't know what you're talking about."

"You truckin, do you like it or are you runnin away from yourself? Gotta assure yourself you're still a man despite your predilections?"

"I'm not—"

"Honey, I got a weapons-grade gaydar. You can't fool me. I seen the way you look at me. Like a starvin dog tied up in front of a steak he can't eat."

No sense in fighting it. "And so what?"

"And so maybe if you're nice, I'll let you have a taste." Rin's hand spidered unseen across his thigh, searching for the outline of his cock. It wasn't exactly hard to find—a point of personal pride—and he traced it back to the source, squeezing appreciatively. "Or perhaps the whole meal."

Glancing furtively around the bar, Sousuke hoped no one had noticed their sudden closeness, but everyone else was tangled up in their own miniature worlds, gravitybound by liquor and smoke. Far as they were concerned, the two of them were nothing but a couple of guys sharing confidential information over drinks. Emboldened, he reached for Rin's knee.

Rin ejected himself from the barstool and stretched catlike, exposing a stripe of taut belly above his beltline. "Gotta piss like a racehorse. Try not to miss me too much."

Sousuke stared dumbstruck at the space he left behind. He looked around, searching for a hidden cameraman, a celebrity host all white-toothed and dazzling to announce that he hadn't just hit the jackpot, that this was an elaborate prank meant to suss out the hidden side of truckers, but there was nothing of the sort. Against his better judgment, he headed for the bathroom. By the time he arrived, Rin was washing up, scouring under his nails and scrubbing to his elbows like he was prepping for surgery. He followed Sousuke in the mirror, eyes never breaking from him.

It took a while to find his voice. "Were you serious?"

"I'm a lot of things, but a liar ain't one of them."

They collided in the middle, tangling tongues in front of the amply splattered urinals. The taste of booze was caked thick through Rin's mouth and he desperately wished it was his cum instead.

"Glad you don't smoke. Ain't a fan of kissing ashtrays," Rin murmured, fingers playing over the back of Sousuke's neck, thumbing the indent where skull and spine met. "Why don't we get somewhere cozier?"

"I paid for the motel already. Only thing left to do is change my status for the night, and then..." He left the rest unsaid, figured Rin got the idea.

"You know just the right words to turn a guy on."

Waves of flesh-Braille ran up his arms, enough to constitute a book he had tentatively titled _Things I Want to Do to This Man Vol.1 (of 10 000)_ , and Rin swiped a warm hand in their wake, speedreading his intent before heading for the door.

"One more before we go." Rin bounded to the bar and returned with a final round of shots. "To us."

"To us."

Took but a good six steps when the booze hit him hard all of a sudden, rings screaming in his ears, deafening, drowning out everything else when he closed his eyes, until he commanded Rin to keep talking to him so he could maintain some semblance of balance or sense of reality as they stepped out of the bar. The breeze was a delight on his heated skin, a satisfying chill that grounded him. He was cool, chill, the ice man, he knew where it was at, he knew how to take care of a spitfire like Rin.

"Was that too much? You want some sleep?"

"No. I want you," he retorted, stubborn, leaning harder into his shoulder. He was tough enough to not have to pretend he was strong. A real man. He'd be wearing pink if he could. That's how tough he was.

Every few steps, Rin asked if he was okay, if he wanted to call it a night, until they had reached the truck and he was sick of it. He grabbed him by his ponytail and kissed him sloppy, forcing his hand to his burgeoning erection.

"Do I look like I'm ready to call it a night?"

Sure, he couldn't see straight, his stomach felt like the scene of a massacre, and he was certain about half that kiss had ended up on Rin's chin, but he'd managed to perform in more dire conditions. He clambered into his cab and laid on his driving pillow, waiting for the worst of ringing to pass, then slapped his e-log until the status changed to Sleeper Berth. He wriggled back the way he came, one foot stumbling on the step, the other missing entirely and out he flopped on a one-way express to the pavement. The trip was cut short. He opened his eyes and stared up into Rin's face, framed in stars.

"We can stop by the station if you want to grab another beer. I feel foolish being the only tipsy one," he said, blood and booze pooled dizzyingly in the top of his brain.

Rin hauled him upright and pinned him against the trailer. "You prefer your guys liquored up, huh."

He loved his men liquored up, he loved himself liquored up. Talking came easy when he was this way, words flowing out smooth, sibillant, unquestioning. "Thought it'd be nice to offer. Makes things fun. Keeps you loose."

"I'm loose. I'm ready." Rin bit into his lip, tugging it with a playful growl. "Gonna show you pleasure you never felt before."

Head swimming with warm contentment, lolling to the side as Rin kissed his neck so nice, Sousuke clung to Rin's shoulders, grinding their jean-clad cocks together. Rin's knee parted his legs, pressed into his package, and Sousuke shoved down against it, feeling his stiffie perk against Rin's thigh, crying for freedom.

_"God, Rin, fuck."_

He rode Rin's thigh hard, huffing and humping like the desperate bitch he was, dribbling cumblots into his briefs as Rin leisurely unbuttoned his shirt, sucking a wet trail up and down his neck that terminated at his pulse. He was swole up as fat and hard as his clothes allowed. Cum roiled in his balls, brewing up a fat load he intended to park right in Rin's ass or his mouth or his bellybutton or, or—fuckin anywhere but the inside of his jeans. He pawed at Rin's chest, trying to remember how words worked.

Rin swiped his hand over Sousuke's cock and set to rubbing, multiplying the pressure. "Somethin wrong?"

"Don't—don't—" he babbled, arching upward— _please please please please don't cum yet_

Rin slammed him down on his thigh and grinned as he sucked a harsh whine through his teeth. "Don't what?"

The inside of his jeans had become unbearably hot and ripe, like a slaughterhouse in summer, full of old sweat and piss-stains and precum ooze and the booze sweats had kicked in, soaking them through with a new layer of rancid wetness. His shirt was similarly suffocating, glued to his back, stinking up his hairy pits. In a perverse way, he was grateful for it, because the sheer revulsion he felt upon realizing how fucking filthy he was curbed his imminent orgasm. He shifted, acutely aware of the mass of cocksweat trapped in his bush as it splayed its coarse little tendrils against his naked skin. He bet he could wring it out like a towel, right on Rin's face.

"Room," he grunted, trying to regain some semblance of control over the situation.

"Why? Fuckin outside's fun." Rin yanked at his shirt, sending a stray button hurtling into the night, never to be seen again. "Scared?"

"You're gonna rip it, for god's sake—and I'm not scared."

"Shoulda undone it yourself if you didn't want me to rip it." Rin wrangled the last button out of its hole and rubbed the soft paunch that Sousuke pretended he wasn't self conscious over. "Gimmie some luck, Budai."

By his mathematics, Rin was already getting lucky, but he kept his mouth shut. Rin guided Sousuke's hand down his sculpted abs—whether to rub it in or as a matter of innocent foreplay he wasn't sure—smiling like a maniac as his fingers dragged over his waistband and that which laid beyond. It took a moment to register what exactly he was touching. He patted, squeezed the bulge. Couldn't be real. He'd stuffed socks down his trousers when he hadn't been looking, there was no way— _AussieBum_ said the waistband, barely readable in their close proximity—and then Rin unveiled a monster. Eight uncut inches of warm cockmeat hung through his jean-fly, his slumbering knob wrapped up in thick foreskin. He stretched his waistband lower and his balls tumbled out, hanging low and heavy, a pair of succulent fruits made to be sucked on.

How the fuck had he missed _that_ when his jeans were so tight?

Sousuke chuckled, nervous. The guy had an inch on him at his hardest while soft. "Nice piece you got there. Shame he won't be getting much action."

He needed space to process this. He dismounted Rin's thigh, citing something or other about comfort and was seized by the arms, shoved into the trailer. He struggled a while, but Rin kept fast hold of him until he stopped. He knew he was was out of shape, but surely not enough that he could get manhandled this way.

Rin tightened his grip, aiming to bruise. "You didn't think I was some doe-eyed prettyboy who'd roll over for you, did you?"

"I don't bottom."

"Says you and every other guy I've fucked in the past five years. Warm it up for me, will ya?"

Rin slapped the beast into his hand as if he was passing a relay baton and Sousuke might've laughed if he hadn't been busy getting tonguefucked into submission. Lips crushed together, mouths splitting open, teeth clashing and spit smacking hard and harsh, stealing the breath from his lungs. He tried to pull away from Rin's cock, but Rin pushed him back to his rightful place until he wrapped a clammy hand around it and began to stroke.

Showers rarely grew much from their soft length, but in true Rin fashion, he resisted norms and kept growing... and growing... and growing. Bigger. Fatter. Meatier. Consumed by curiosity, Sousuke added his other hand and stroked on, wondering how big it would get before it was over, feeling it solidify in his grasp until it was thick as his wrist and longer than both his hands combined. His knees went weak at the sight of it. Fourteen full inches of cock throbbed in his hands, impossible but undeniable. He wanted to know where on god's green earth Rin had found multiple men crazy enough to try mounting this and what hellholes he'd left in his wake since he clearly couldn't fuck anything smaller than a horse without serious consequences.

Rin angled it from one way to the other, as if it needed any help showing off. "You like?"

"It's amazing." There was no better word for it. "But I still don't bottom."

Rin's mouth pulled a sharp 180. He drew back and tossed his hands up in defeat. "Alright. If you don't want me, then we can call it quits. You do you, I'll do me. Find me a nice bush to jack off in. I thought you were different. Guess I was wrong."

Sousuke could feel his newfound 'cool' bleeding into the lot at his feet. If he didn't figure out something fast, he'd be guilty of the deadliest sin in Rin's eyes: boringness. "We don't have to go all the way. There's other stuff we can do."

"But will you be satisfied with that? I know this isn't exactly how you imagined things would turn out."

He was too drunk to do the kind of social calculus he needed to find the probability tonight ended with Rin on his dick and as much as he didn't want to leave an unwanted door open, there wasn't a chance in hell he was letting him leave before he got his piece. "Stay a while longer. We'll—we'll see where things go."

"Are you sure?"

This was where words would go, if only he wasn't miserable with them. He swept Rin up, filled the gap with teeth and tongue.

Rin pounced, trapping him against the semi, and Sousuke took the opportunity to round his hands over the small of his back and jesus christ there was so much ass, how could one man justify having this much ass, all soft and juicy and pert, he had to be kidding about being a top. It was a heaping handful with seconds and he wanted nothing more than to strip it bare and sink his fingers into their meaty goodness, mark em and kiss em and worship them the way they needed to be worshiped. That alone would've been enough to drive him to distraction, but Rin refused to let up, breathing nymphet whispers when their lips divided, unraveling his sanity one thread at a time. _I need you like I never needed a man before. Wanna feel your hot, sticky cum all over me. Yeah, want you to shoot it on my thighs and ass and face. Gets me hard just thinkin about it. You want it too, right? Wanna gimmie all that cum you got cooped up. Bet you got a lot, always on the road the way you are, no one to drain you out when you go home. Saddest thing I ever heard, a man like you walkin around with balls heavier'n a brick, not gettin to unload hisself on a warm body whenever he wants, stuck with cheap fucks and sucks. I'm better'n that. Better'n any fuck you ever had. All you gotta do is let me make you_ _**mine.** _

Head gone past spinning, he melted into nothing under Rin's touch, struggling to stay on his feet. He dug his elbows into the trailer for support, drowning in a pool of living fire, balls full of molten lead, shockwaves rolling down his shaft, into his asshole as if he was preparing to serve himself up as a sacrifice for the great god's appetite, and he could see it, see Rin peeling him open, spreading his shitter wide and teasing it with that monstrous knobhead, getting it slick with pre, making him beg for it like an addict, beg him to use his cock the way he used his tongue, to rip his ass up and pump it full of spunk until those massive balls had emptied every last drop. He could feel the cum splattered across his thighs, dripping thick and heady from his wrecked body, and he realized he was jerking his hips forward as Rin kneaded his ass, tenderizing it for the taking. He wasn't some nancy bitch bottom, never had been, never would be but dammit.

Just dammit.

His dick had assumed direct control.

Spit glimmered between their lips, quivered with their mixed breaths, snapped when he went to speak, "Fuck, fine. I'll do it as long as it's just the tip. I can handle that."

"You're so good to me." Rin draped his arms around his neck and kissed the tip of his nose, overwhelming him with that closeness he craved in the long hours on the road, the quiet nights at home. "I promise you won't regret it."

Sousuke unbuckled his belt and pushed down his pre-soaked briefs, cock springing out stiff as a board. Rin went down on his knees, admiring the offering.

"Messy, messy," he scolded, tongue chasing droplets along the underside, over veins swollen purpleblue. He slurped up, closed his lips tight over his head, and Sousuke stopped existing beyond the end of his dick, consciousness held in his prickhead, rolled marblelike on Rin's tongue as he sucked the cockslob off. He pulled away with a _pop_ and romanced his pisshole, kissing it with his wet mouth, flicking his sinuous tongue back and forth across the slit, drew him back in again, again. He gazed up, feigning an innocence he'd long lost. "You like that, baby?"

Sousuke nearly blew his nut then and there, stomach plummeting to his knees. He was drugged. Had to be. There was no other explanation for it. A man shouldn't be able to smite him with a single look. Even when he lost his virginity, even when he'd fucked while shitfaced near death, he hadn't lost control this fast. Jamming his cock against Rin's lips, hips jerking, he hissed, "Gonna cum."

"No you're not." Rin grabbed the root of his dick and squeezed, chuckling as Sousuke's canines shredded together, trying to hold in his whine. He gave a parting lick and slithered to his feet, riding the curves of Sousuke's body to the peak, chest to chest, lip to lip, the smell of leather and liquor hazing their already compromised senses. He lined their cocks up side by side and Sousuke knew that he was no slouch in this department, he'd been told such by damn near all his lays, but fuck if Rin didn't make him feel worthless. "Show me that ass."

He turned, letting his bare cheeks hang free, but didn't spread em the way whores did. He had _some_ dignity left. Not much, but enough.

"You got a hairy little pucker, don'tcha?" Rin bent to get a whiff of what he was packing and crowed with delighted disgust. "You're a workin man alright. I guess ass gets musty even after one day on the road. Or did you not shower before you left today?"

He didn't deign to answer. Two weeks of getting trashed after clocking out, waking up late, and taking ho baths (if he even had time for that) would cultivate an 'interesting' aroma, to say the least. As Rin searched in his pockets for lube, he discreetly plucked at his collar and sniffed. Smelled okay. Ish.

Undeterred by his assfunk, Rin pried his cheeks apart and drizzled a long, cold trail of lube from the peak of his ass on down through the crack. He swiped the excess towards the pucker and buried one finger, then two in him, neither of which had looked as big as they felt now, rooting his dank depths in search of gold and glory. Electricity abruptly ripped up his spine and he clamped down on Rin's fingers, enticing him to work that sweet spot as stroked his eager cock.

"If a couple fingers are that good, imagine how I'm gonna feel. Fuckin all deep in you," Rin punched into his prostate hard, purring like a cat with a bowl of cream as he clenched again. "Fuckin you like that. Gonna have you squeezin on my dick and shootin your cum on your pretty face." Rin worked slower, cockhead grinding wet against his tailbone. "Can't wait to get in you. Fuckin love a butch bitch."

Once he was softened proper, Rin upended the lube bottle over his beast of a cock and gratuitously slicked up, making a show of it, stroking long and slow from knob to root. The thing looked even huger than before and Sousuke reached back to cover himself with his hand, a feeble defense from the battering ram that laid before him.

Rin pushed the obstruction away, grunting in annoyance as he immediately replaced it. "You said you were gonna do it, don't get squirrely now, you goddamn tease."

"Don't cum in me. I'm not fixing to get the clap again. Or something worse."

"Don't you worry your pretty virgin ass none. I ain't gonna bug you. Now stop squirmin, I'm slick as hell." Rin lined up with his hole and pressed forward.

"Oh _fuck_ me," Sousuke groaned as he was breached.

"Workin on it."

Gnashing his teeth, Sousuke tried to relax as it slid in. And in. And in. And when Rin's hipbones met flush against his glutes he knew that this was significantly more than the tip.

"You said you wouldn't—"

" _I_ never said that."

"Put a rubber on if you're gonna use the whole thing."

"Baby, please." Rin kissed from the crux of his shoulder to the hard line of his jaw. "It's not often I get a nice stud like you to myself. I just wanna feel you. Can't do that with a condom. Besides, I don't have none anyway. Do you?"

He didn't. He'd spent the last one on a cumjunkie who'd had the balls to shove his ass against a glory hole for the taking during his trip to Hokkaido and hadn't bothered to restock. The guy had used his stubble-and-spunk-crusted lips to clean him up, almost making it a waste, but even if he'd gone raw and kept it on hold, he doubted it'd've fit Rin anyway.

"Don't cum in me," he grumbled, turning to face the trailer.

"Thank you, baby." Rin nuzzled his cheek, reaching around to give his dick a few friendly pumps.

Sousuke clasped his fist around Rin's and urged it upward. "Gotta go harder than that."

"You're gonna snap your dick clean off if you beat it that hard every time." But he obliged anyhow.

In the dark space bridging him and the truck, Sousuke noticed a distended lump in his lower abdomen where Rin's cock had come to a halt. His stomach swirled with sickness and arousal. There was nothing right about it, but it was so goddamn _hot_. He lowered his hand to the bump and circled the knob in horrified fascination, wondering if Rin could feel him through the layers of flesh and sinew between them. Raspy snickering rose behind him and he reckoned that Rin probably got this response from most of the guys he fucked.

"How deep d'you think I can go?"

He'd thought the first thrust would've been the worst, but Rin moved and he was cockshocked all over again. Never had he felt so tore open and vulnerable, the gut-twisting sensation radiating through the balls of his feet, the tips of his hair, and everything between. He gritted his teeth, trying to silence the grunts shoved out of him with every jab of Rin's hips, huffing as the slap of flesh on unwashed flesh picked up speed, splitting him in twain with a persistent, burning ache. Sweat-slicked forehead pressed to the cold metal of the trailer, light-polluted sky shining down, he watched Rin's cock pump inside him as his own went limp.

Fuck bottoming, he was an idiot.

"I can't," he wheezed. "I can't do this."

"Put your hands behind your back. I know a trick to make you feel better." Wasting no time waiting for a response, he pulled Sousuke's hands behind his waist and there was a high pitched _ziiiiiip_.

"The fuck're you doing?" Sousuke snarled when he spotted the ziptie, clenching his hands into fists, straining his arms in opposite directions until he thought he'd dislocate his shoulders. Sharp plastic dug into his wrists, refusing to yield. No good. Heavy duty, possibly industrial grade ties.

"Just playin. No need to get your feathers in a ruffle."

"I don't much like this game."

"That's a shame." Rin seized him by the neck and shoved down until his face was parallel to the ground, pointing him in the direction of the motel. "Walk."

"You're outta your goddamn mind."

"And you're about to be outta my goddamn cock. Move."

Something sharp pricked at the base of his skull to goad him on. He looked. A long hunting knife shone a hair's breadth from his bare flesh. Sobriety? Kickstarted, and about two litres of booze dumped straight into his bladder to boot.

"Holy shit. You're crazy."

"Like a fox." Rin's smile grew wicked wide as he withdrew the blade from his nape and pressed it to his cockhead. "But you like it, don'tcha? Just look at you drip. And don't think I didn't notice how tight you got the minute you saw this. You got a death wish, bud?"

While he was sure they could argue about his attachment to life all night, he was about to stage a second Great Flood all over himself.

"Piss," he choked out, unable to articulate his need more clearly.

Rin grabbed his dick and poised it at an oversized pebble. "Come on now, we ain't got all night."

He loosened up, expecting to spray out the usual firehose jet, but nothing came. He thought of waterfalls and oceans and while he ached inside, his dickhole stayed dry. Of all the rotten times to be piss-shy, it had to be when his life depended on it.

"You weren't so afraid of pissin in front of me before. If you don't hurry up, I'm gonna get it out myself."

The knifetip prick, prick, pricked its way across his abdomen. A slight change in pressure would send his guts spilling into the lot in a steaming heap and while the image made him squirm, his dick refused to cooperate. Tired of waiting, Rin resheathed the knife and wrapped his arms around Sousuke's waist, clasping his hands into a fist. He felt out the spot over his bladder and pulled his hips back a few inches, cock grinding from its standstill.

"Last chance."

Sousuke writhed in his arms, trying everything in his power to urge even a droplet out, but it was too late. Rin slammed his fists into his overloaded bladder, snapping his hips forward in a 1-2 assault that demolished his restraint and sent the first gush of piss flicking across the pavement, backsplash splattering his shoes. It came in fits and starts, a strangled stream that jigged and danced in time with the violent swinging of his cock, and soon devolved into a torrential deluge spraying warm wetness across his thighs, his belly, his face. He begged Rin to stop, bladder sloshing painfully, knees bowing as they went weak, but Rin carried on porking the piss out of him, grinding his hard, bony knuckles into his stomach. Head hung in shame, he futilely attempted to claw at Rin with his bound hands, then lost himself in the surge of relief that came with emptying himself, voiding what scant claims he had of dignity in a bonechilling shiver.

The flow tapered to a dribble, then a drip, fastcooling as it trickled down his legs to his sodden jeans. As he picked his eviscerated pride from the earth, his traitorous cock had the audacity to perk up, untouched and unaware of what it'd subjected its master to. Keeping fast hold on his neck, Rin circled around him to assess the damage.

"Shoulda gone when I told you to." He tutted, swiping his thumb over the dripping cockeye to gather piss and pre and stuck it in Sousuke's mouth, thumbnail scraping over his tastebuds, coating it with earthy, bitter slime. "Get a move on."

Sousuke shuffled towards the motel, scanning for strangers as his belt buckle clacked against the concrete. Rin's hardon slapped against the back of his thighs with each step, reminding him what he was due for. He prayed that the owner didn't decide to stop by their room to have a friendly chat. Being humiliated on his own time was one thing, having it shared with the world was another.

There wasn't anything or anyone else in the lot but a manky stray cat that didn't bother to give them the time of day and they reached the door unspotted. A crooked-mounted 22 gleamed on the door in tarnished brass, matching the key stashed in his pocket. The paint was peeling off in scabby, stringbean strips.

Rin reburied his bone in Sousuke's backyard, preventing further admiration. "What's worse, getting fucked at knifepoint or getting fucked in public?"

He didn't get a chance to answer, since Rin was busy fucking his kidneys into his throat. His head filled with the greasy smack of balls rocking into his crack, the distant whir of a lonesome car passing on the expressway, the heat pulsing in chainlightning constellations on the insides of his eyelids. Motion worked through him in a way it never had before, his whorish ass wobbling on Rin's cock, his own dick seesawing in time with Rin's movements, drooling long, snotty strands of pre that stuck to his piss-soaked legs and smeared against his soft, jiggling stomach, muscles tensing and twitching and rippling under the whim of his tormentor. Rin dangled the room key before him, inserting it between his teeth with frightening gentleness. He cupped Sousuke's jaw, ensuring it was held tight.

"Faster you open it, faster you can get outta the limelight. Careful now, don't wanna swallow it."

Mouth full of metal, tongue pressed against the fingerprint-stained head, he maneuvered the key towards the door. It scraped across the lock, missing it by millimetres. To Rin's credit, he stopped fucking to give him a fair shot. He steadied his nerves and tried again and again it slid off, slipping past his lips and clattering to the ground. He didn't know whether to scream or sob. Rin patted his head and picked it up for him and put it back in his mouth. It was covered in dust and hard grit that caked to his tongue, but he pushed on and slowly, carefully unlocked the door.

The room was nothing fancy, same setup one could expect to see from this kind of joint, only remarkable in the two-bed setup. He hadn't had the nuts to make it a single. Rin ruffled his hair affectionately. "You're sweet. You really are."

Door locked tight behind them, Rin kicked off his shoes and socks and casually hooked Sousuke's feet from under him, bringing him crashing to his knees. Fresh bruises blossomed unseen as he shoved his gargantuan prick into Sousuke's face with a simple command: "Blow me."

For how impressive it looked in the dark, it was doubly so in the light. Sousuke could feel the heat radiating from the engorged shaft, broadcasting its strength and virility. The head was swollen purple, dewy with precum, and brawny veins networked beneath the sensitive flesh, pumping the shaft to its full glory. He knew he should tell him off. Tell him that he was done and that he didn't want to fuck him that bad anyway.

But that dick was one of the most beautiful things he'd ever seen in his life.

Fuck moonlit oceans or sleepy boonie towns studded with tea fields, this cock was a masterpiece without peer. He wanted to suck it. He _needed_ to suck it. He needed to taste Rin's jizz shooting hot over his tongue, pouring down his throat. Forget everything that happened before, he was messing around, he said he had a weird sense of humor and it wasn't like Sousuke didn't get into some kinky shit himself. Granted, that was in the milder realm of things, leather and jockstraps and feet now and then, but still. This dick. Rin's cockeye flared, letting out another transparent ooze of precum. He bet he came a lot, big, heavy loads that stuck to the roof of your mouth, clumped thick in your throat so it was hard to swallow. Being the health freak he was, it probably tasted good too.

Snapping one hip to the side, Rin sent his cock colliding into Sousuke's cheek, and before he could protest, snapped the other way, right-hooking his nose. Back and forth he went, sometimes adding his hand for more precise blows, stunlocking him without a hope of escape. Each strike had real weight behind it, like he was being beaten with an iron rod, the mouthwatering aroma emanating from its heavy length insinuating into the dark, narrow recesses of his brain to erupt in an eyepopping fireworks display. The raw stench of his ass blended with cockmusk and sweat and pre and for all Rin teased him, it'd probably been a few days since he'd had a bath himself. The scent was piquant, feral, underscored by an acidic tang that prickled his nosehairs, kept him coming back for another whiff, sniffing and soaking it in and thinking how nice it would be to suck this ripe cock while Rin played footsie with him, scalloping his pretty, hairless toes over his dickhead. He sniffed to the clean-shaven root of Rin's dick, longing for him to mash those sweaty traveler's feet on his cock until he was jizzing all over his hardened soles. Rin would step on him in revenge, leaving slimy white footprints on his helpless body, and he could do nothing but suck every last drop from his balls like a good bitch.

Porn always made cocksucking look like the most enjoyable act in the world, men gulping down cum by the bucketload, taking facials with outstretched tongues and eager hearts, and he'd never understood it fully until now. Not that he was a cocksucker. That was a lifestyle, a commitment. This was... different. He couldn't think it out proper with his main brain out of order, but as far as he and the commander in chief were concerned, there was nothing wrong with a little taste.

Licking his lips in nervous anticipation, he opened his mouth for service and Rin wasted no time lining up. He went in hesitant at first, kissing and licking and suckling the head as it dribbled salty pre on his lips, shining em like gloss, the kind on hooker's mouths or sportscars. Rin budged against his front teeth, rubbing along his gums, impatient. Breathe deep. Open wider. Getting the head in was a struggle, forcing his jaw to untested limits, lips dragging over the swollen knob, working their way up his colossal shaft bit by bit. Even if he had been a cocksucker, he didn't think it could've prepared him for this. What a marvel it was that this managed to fit in his ass!

"That's it, sweetheart. Tastes good, don't it? That's us. _Together._ "

Rin scoured the corners of his mouth, stretching his cheeks as far as they could stand, then gradually slid over his tongue. He gagged as Rin brushed the back of his throat, recoiling on instinct while trying to keep his teeth tucked away.

"God, you're gorgeous. My beautiful cocksuckin slut."

He meant to protest that he wasn't any of those, but Rin had already thought ahead of him and stepped on his cock. Pure bliss ran white over his vision and he rutted into him, uncaring of the way the callused toes scraped his sensitive dickskin.

"That's it. Choke on that dick. I know you can handle it.

Hungry for praise, Sousuke tried to force another inch down. It bent into the back of his throat, blocking everything off. Panicking, he tried to yank away, but Rin knotted his hands in his hair and locked him in place as any mercy he'd had was cast aside to charge into a facefucking frenzy, hammering new sore spots into shape, smashing his tonsils beyond recognition. His mouth was stuffed to bursting, tongue pinned under the sheer weight and force of that pistoning cock, rendering him silent but for the strained whispers he rasped into Rin's pelvis, sucking air through his nose as fast as he could, but it wasn't enough, never enough, head swimming eyes watering mouth filling with hot spittle dripping down his chin and it was too much too much too—

He let out a strangled retch followed by a nauseating _**CRUNCH** _ as he spewed onto Rin's cock.

Rin was out in a flash, watching the slimy soup drip from his dick as Sousuke keeled over and puked again, regurgitating the rest of the shitty beer onto his feet, then a third time, emptying what little remained in his stomach. Coughing hard—fresh scream of excruciating pain from his loose-hanging jaw, bobbling cartoonishly on his masseter—he turned to Rin, starry-eyed in agony.

"I'm not walkin around with puke on my feet. Clean it up."

Rin stomped, shoving his face into the lukewarm pool. The boozy, acrid stench burned his already raw nostrils and he opened his mouth to object and Rin stomped again. Blood and puke bubbled in his nose reddishorange pink, goldenyellow, the colors of a sunset in the countryside, while he frantically tried to clear a space between his mouth and the floor so he could get a breath, even half a breath was fine so long as he could _breathe_ —the pressure lessened, he snapped his head upward for a fresh dose of air, snorting acid and liquid copper. Nothing broken, far as he could tell, just bloodied.

"Aw fuck, your mouth's all busted. Lemme fix that." Rin wrenched the dislocated jaw back into place, paying no mind to the aborted shriek that came with it. "That's a good boy. Now clean up your mess."

Shivering with anger or fear or he didn't know what else, Sousuke snorted his nose clear. "No."

"No?" At first Rin was taken aback, then his expression settled into an easygoing simper. "You don't get to say no to me."

"I'll say to you whatever I damn well please. I'm through with this. Get out of my room, get out of my life, I'm done. You can take your fuckin money, I don't want it."

"You're not done until I say you're done."

"Fuck off, you're not that hot."

"You're really killin the mood here, bud. Maybe you were hot shit in highschool, but you've softened up since the glory days."

Rin shrugged out of the rest of his clothes, starting with the lambskin leather jacket and the faded t-shirt and then went the jeans, revealing a Greek deity from one of his audiobooks, iron-wrought musculature ready to spring into action, cords tensing as he flexed through the basic poses. No wonder he could push him around like he was a toddler. Dude was straight jacked. Mastercrafted biceps and triceps supported by well-defined shoulders and lats framed plump pecs that rounded out over his stomach in a showcase of the most incredible cleavage he'd ever seen. Those tits begged for jizz to spilled down them into the valley of his abs. His Apollo's belt carved down to his cock and quads, which were even more glorious than he imagined, reminding him that he was, in fact, that hot.

Rin transitioned to an RDB and despite his intentions, Sousuke's attention was not on his biceps, lats, or traps, but his supple, stone-shattering thighs and obscene bubble butt. He wanted his face to be Rin's throne, especially after a long gym session when he was pumped up and needed someone to lick his salty, sweaty ass clean. When the deed was done, he'd suck that shithole plump and rosy and bury himself balls deep. His cock ached at the thought of it. That body was made to be fucked and he was a top. What god would play such a cruel joke on the world?

"Don't tell me you're gonna give _all this_ up on account of some mischief." Rin curved his hands over his thighs, rounded up his pert ass. His eyes dropped to Sousuke's damnably hard cock. "Not when I know you want it so bad."

Sousuke clenched his jaw, refusing to rise to the bait. He shouldn't be hard but he was and there wasn't much he could about it.

"What if I told you that if you clean my feet, I'll let you go and let you fuck me however you want, as many times as you want? No strings attached." He coyly pried one asscheek aside, showing off a pristine pink fuckhole. "And if you wanna kick my ass, I'm cool with that too. I'm a man, I can take it. What d'you think?"

Visions crashed into his head, a twisted trainwreck of Rin on his knees, sandwiching his cock between those beefy pecs, holding his fat slut ass open for the taking as he stripped him of his arrogance, dragging him down, breaking bed and back until he was fucked into subservience, reduced to nothing more than screaming his name in agonized pleasure. That was what an uppity bitch like him deserved, thinking he was better than him. Like he'd be worth anything without his money or his looks.

He lowered his mouth and licked the pale plane of Rin's topfoot. The taste was vile, sourbitter and bite, but his cock throbbed in anticipation, his long stifled competitive spark reignited and raging.

Rin sat, picking his teeth with the knife and flexing his toes, stifling a giggle. "Sorry, ticklish. Out of curiosity, how long's it been since you dipped your wick. A while?"

Sousuke refused to answer, focusing on the task at hand. He slurped Rin's travel-hardened soles, tasting the residual funk embedded beneath the vomit veneer, and sucked his toes, lavving the gaps between them. They'd see how long he was laughing once he got his hands on him. He'd make him suck that uselessly huge cock and see how much he liked it. He'd show him that his hard talk and pornographic body meant nothing, pound his ass til he was black and blue and begging for mercy. He'd wreck that hole, load him up with cum til he was fat with it, and Rin would thank him.

"I see that look. You wanna show me what's what. Wanna make me pay." Rin lazily stroked his cock, scooped some puke soup into his free hand and hocked a loogie into it to thicken it up and sunk a slimy finger into his asshole. "I bet the nastiest shit's going on in your head right now. Only fair, considering."

Sousuke reared up defiantly and spat a wad of acid into Rin's face. "You don't fuck with truckers."

"Jeeeezus, guess I wasn't kidding when I said you knew how to turn a guy on." Cheeks lurid crimson, Rin licked his chops, jamming a second finger into his ass. "You gonna make me your bitch, big boy? Gonna give it to me rough? I like it rough. Real rough. ...And get the floor, don't be a cunt to the janitor."

On he went, slurping and sucking the floor and the feet until the job was done. Rin hopped to his spotless feet and admired them like a new pair of shoes.

Sousuke tried to scour the taste out with his tongue, but couldn't. "Fill your end of the bargain."

Rin threw his head back and laughed, teeth glinting wolfish in the sickly motel light. "Why would I let a pig like you fuck me?"

Sousuke lunged to his feet and barrelled into Rin. The knife cartwheeled away and he pressed his advantage, charging headlong for Rin's midline. Half a second before impact, Rin's knee shot up and nailed him in the gut, sending him airborne. He toppled forward as he landed, overcompensated the other way, crashed down on his ass, gasping for air. It felt as if he'd been hit by his truck.

"Chill the fuck out. The strugglin was cute at first, but you're startin to piss me off and I _ASSURE_ you that you ain't gonna like what happens if I get pissed off." Rin returned his knife to a sheath strapped to his meaty calf and snatched Sousuke by the hair, dragging him to his feet. "Now get in bed. We ain't got all night."

Bested for the time being, Sousuke hobbled to the bed and collapsed facefirst in the sheets. Might as well get it over with.

"No you don't," Rin snarled, flipping him onto his back. He ripped off his pissy jeans and briefs, chucked em to the corner of the room. "You're gonna watch every single second of me fucking you and you're gonna like it. Spread em for me."

Sousuke parted his legs, leaving nothing between them but their cocks, red-hot and ready to blow. Rin dug a few fingers into his ruddy pucker, gaped it wide as if scoping out enemy territory. Sousuke recalled overhearing his mum talking to his cousin that the best way to deter sex predators was to shit on them, but Rin, being Rin, would find some way to turn it around on him, so he held his bowels and settled in for the long wait. He would find another way to get back at him. Inspection complete, Rin spread Sousuke's legs wider and pushed that monstrosity of a cock inside him.

"Shit," he hissed, pausing, cock pulsing in time with his heart.

"Don't tell me the big bad Rin's chickening out now." Maybe if he got lucky, Rin would punch his eyes shut. "How embarrassing."

"Why do you have to be so hot? I'm about to fuckin pop and I've barely gotten started," Rin huffed, indignant. He untied his ponytail, sweeping the stray flyaways back before redoing it. "I've fucked models that didn't get me this good."

"Must've gotten into the wrong industry. Clearly I'm destined for Milan."

For a split second a smile crept onto Rin's face. He caught it and slapped a scowl in its place. "Your mouth's full of sass. I think you need to wash it out."

From the trash he retrieved a unsettlingly familiar Coke bottle. He straddled Sousuke and uncapped it, wafting the loaded bottle beneath his nose as if he was a sommelier before grabbing him by the chin and forcing it to his mouth. Sousuke gagged as sour, stale piss flooded his mouth and tried to barricade his throat shut.

"Don't you throw up again. Drink it."

Piss swirled down his throat, some into the wrong pipe, some into his stomach. When he tried to twist away, the bottle remained locked to his mouth, spilling past his chewed lips over his chin. Moving too much made Rin stop, waiting for him to settle down to continue where he'd left off, but he could only struggle so long. He let his cheeks swell full with the remaining piss and once the bottle lowered, blew as hard as he could. It shot through his teeth in harsh jets and spattering mist, spraying Rin's self-satisfied expression. Empyreal fury erupted in its wake and before he had the chance to think that maybe he'd made a mistake, fists were bombarding his face in a machinegun barrage, curses flying twice as fast. If his nose hadn't been broken before, it was now.

A strange feeling welled up within him as the ongoing war between his dick and his brain leaned increasingly in favor of his dick, which had decided that the more riled up Rin got, the hotter he became. He was his personal demon, tempting him with violent delights, serenading him with foreign obscenities and his squishy, squelching fragility.

"¡Vete a la verga puto o te voy a dar un vergazo wey, sigue de payaso!"

Lip busted, spurting hot, painting his mouth sticky carmine. He ran his tongue over it, but the blood kept coming, dyeing and redyeing the calcite cliffs of his teeth red like him.

Fucking amazing.

Punchdrunk in lust, Sousuke watched as Rin swiped his bloodied knuckles on his chest and retrieved a hand towel from the bathroom to clean himself up. For a moment he stood scowling at the bedside, cock jutting out more furiously than before, shaft dark red, pisshole gaping wide, oozing sweet, syrupy precum. He wanted to taste it on his tongue, mingled with the tang of his blood.

"I shoulda slit your throat for that. Be grateful I didn't. Fuckin bitch."

He climbed back into bed, lined up that vengeful prick, and tore him open anew, reminding him of his place. Powerful hands roamed up Sousuke's pudgy belly and doughy chest to the soft column of his throat. Hard, raspy calluses scraped over his sensitive life-veins, tracing them as if transfixed. As Rin's fingers danced across his trachea, his cock thumped hard inside him. Brutal. Mechanical. Inexhaustable and unbreakable. The booze sweats came back on and he shied from the fingers, but no matter how much he moved, he couldn't escape that cock. The hands clasped longer now, searching for he didn't know what, but something, clasping on his throat, on the varied little pipes and tubes that kept him alive. His heartrate quickened and he uttered a few pleas he forgot the instant they left his lips. Rin could hit him all he liked but that was that and this was this and this scared the shit out of him. Being beaten had an immediacy that while intense, rarely surpassed common fear. And this?

This was dread.

He'd read once that strangulation was one of most painful ways to die, up there with drowning, hours of struggling, unconsciousness, and braindeath, but never worried about it. He'd always assumed that he'd meet his end on the road, driven to his breaking point by punishing routes until he drowsily steered headlong into a mountainside. That he'd die on impact and be engulfed in flames. He'd thought it'd be kinda nice to die that way, alone, where no one could see him, burned until there was nothing left to be seen. The hands on his throat found a resting place just below his jaw and the cock dug deep, peeling away any remaining delusions he may've had about the night.

Rin smiled sweetly and _clenched_.

The initial pain gave way to a slow building desperation as the rest of his body caught up with the situation. Blood burbled in his fractured nose and he tried to kick him off, but Rin simply squeezed harder. Fluid rushed in his ears, vision polkadotted black, tongue fat, useless, taking up a frightening amount of space, heart exploding against his ribcage, eyes bulging, streaming with tears, and still Rin's cock thumped on.

"Fuckin love stranglin guys. Gets em tighter'n anything else. Clings to you like they're tryin to suck the breath out through your dickhole. Honestly think I could cum from the feelin of that alone. And when they go crazy and start jizzing on your dick? Nothing better in the world. Nothing." Rin sighed in delight, swelling harder against his prostate. "Can you do that for me, prettyboy? Can you cum before you die?"

The strength drained from him quicker with each passing second; his kicking slowed to a listless shuffle in the sheets, the thrashing of his torso ceased altogether, mind registering nothing but the venomous burn that crushed his chest, the warm trickle of drool coursing from his split lips. Vision was beyond him, hazed through a lens of tears, though what he had left of his view was dominated by Rin. His muscle. His hands. The devilish red of his hair.

He wheezed out a cluster of spit bubbles with the last remnants of his breath and was overtaken by a rather delicious sense of helplessness. This was it. Murdered in a cheap motel room because he followed his dick to the gates of hell and walked through smiling. He was an idiot, like everyone had told him, and soon he'd be a dead idiot

—and suddenly everything surged _brightwhitehigh_ , floating, arching off the sheets as he _breathed_ , the sweat-saturated air between them as sweet as a mountain breeze as he uttered a guttural noise, not screaming or moaning, but pure animal noise, sucking frantic, gasping breaths because he knew what would happen next as one of Rin's powerful hands reached for his cock—and the other crushed down on his throat.

He was desperate to not waste the precious stock of air he'd been allowed, but his starved body tore it from his grasp, glutting itself where it could, shoving him back into the hole he'd started in. Rin fisted his cock up in a harsh stroke, wrenching a breathless whimper from Sousuke's blued lips. He twisted weakly beneath his tormentor, who was moving now, brutalizing his prostate with unrelenting force. His fingers gnarled beneath him, alien on his numb arms as the dull buzz in his head overwhelmed, sent him sinking into a wave of static out of reality, into a dark place where he watched a flick of a redhaired savage and a dying whore fucking in a motel.

There was no light here, nothing but liquid darkness and the window to that other world. He dredged one lead-heavy arm from the mire with a sucking slurp and fisted his cock, annoyed that the bottom wouldn't cooperate. _Cum you stupid bitch, cum and it'll be over,_ he goaded, wishing he had popcorn to throw. A man-shaped construct of black sludge rose from the darkness and forced his legs apart, invading him. It stuffed him good, rubbing hard in his ass, grinding against his cumbutton. _like this! this!_ he wanted to scream at the whore as he sank deeper, feeling the spunk rising in his nuts. He'd show him how it was done, giving himself over to the pleasure, the darkness melting over him, into him, thick and sticky like bubble gum, closing over his face

and he roared back up into his body, keenly aware of the stinging imprint on his face where Rin had struck him, unable to hear but knowing so clear what he was saying,

— _Cum for me you whore._

The words hit him like a brick to the back of his head, dropped the nuke in his guts, hurling a bolt of cum into the headboard, cock straining body shaking and shivering kicking in the sheets screaming his throat bloodraw hips rolling up against his will smashing his cock between the two of them as it sprayed spunk in thick putrid lashes across his belly, shooting out his bone marrow in liquid white breathing quick, airyquick and light until it made him dizzy lungs overinflated against his ribcage and Rin casually closed his hand over his throat, regulating his intake until it had gone to something resembling normal and he fell limp beneath him.

He laid thoroughly fucked out in the clammy, sweat-soaked sheets, dick spasming dry in the aftermath and Rin was still going strong, chasing after his own orgasm, toying with his limits the way a cat toyed with a mouse. No other man had ever made him feel that way and no other man could because this was Rin and there was only one Rin, ripped as fuark, hung like a war horse, successful beyond his dreams, living freely and doing what he pleased when he pleased.

He was perfect.

"Don't—" Sousuke gurgled through his syrupy, snot-crusted throat, "—don't stop."

"There it is." Rin worked his hips slow, torturing him. "There's a bitch inside of every man, waiting to get fucked out. Go on and tell me what you want, bitch."

He joined his forearms in a peak over Sousuke's head, entrapping him in his world. There was no hotel room, no truck to drive in the morning, no neighbours to worry about, nothing but Rin and his cock, fucking him for their own pleasure alone. He was a null addition to the equation, his hole and the satisfaction it gave Rin were the only things that mattered.

_"Fuck me."_

Rin's sinister smile threatened to devour him whole and to his surprise, he found himself smiling back. Blessed was he to receive Rin's precious acknowledgment, he who was another meaningless notch in a well-scored belt, a worthless cum rag meant to be used and forgotten in the trash.

The knife, freshly unsheathed, found a new resting place at the edge of his throat. "Fuck yourself."

Happy to oblige, Sousuke arched his back, throwing his ass for all he was worth, molding his guts into Rin's shape, rejoicing in the wet smack of their bodies, the nuts knocking on his back door, fat with unspent cum. He wanted to feel jizz spraying hot inside him, marking him a bitch forever. Eventually his burst of strength waned and he struggled to keep his aching muscles moving, struggled to bury that dick as deep as he could before he collapsed from exertion.

Rin resumed control, told him _you did good, prettyboy_ , and the boxspring went back to screaming for mercy, cum-splattered headboard thumping against the wall. Sousuke had thought that the knife would be pulled away before Rin reached his peak, but it dug harder into his throat, breaking the skin, reawakening his cock and breaking down his human constraints, melting into the sheets in a ball of fear and frayed nerve endings, overstimulated into animalistic frenzy, crosswiring his basest instincts. Fight or flight? Kill or be killed? No, fuck or be fucked, and to the winner went the spoils. The earth of his body was scorched in Rin's fires, salted in his sweat, leaving nothing but desiccated remnants for his conquering king.

He cried soundless as he came, jerking up into the blade. Huge pungent jets of spunk ripped out of his cock, splattering his heaving chest, soaring over his trembling throat to spray his face and he'd never cummed so hard in his goddamn _life,_ cock leaping with each bolt, straining to send each shot a little further, tongue outstretched to taste himself, desperately swallowing as much thick gooey cum down his throat before Rin could slash it open because there was no sense in living after this, he could never beat this _high_

Wild-eyed with glee, Rin swung his arm back, tearing the knife away, and brought it arcing towards his heart. Sousuke clenched his eyes shut, awaiting the fatal blow.

It came not from above, but inside, striking hot and wet into the depths of his bowels, heralded by the cock pulsing inside him, each throb redecorating his innards white with rich, creamy cum. He opened his eyes and saw red hair plastered to a redder face, sucking great gulps of air through gritted teeth, arm shaking with the strain of trying to hold the knife still where it hung, a scant few centimetres from impact. It edged closer, reflecting Sousuke's face back to himself, slowly pierced the flesh of his breast and dug the point in, twisted it a half turn, just enough to encourage Sousuke's softening cock to give a final halfhearted squirt before going limp on his slime-slicked belly. Rin dropped the knife and braced himself on Sousuke's shoulders and his mouth fell open, showing teeth sharp white, swallowing lukewarm spit over his sinful, lying tongue and exhaling a long string of words— _fuck fuck fuck you're so tight fuckin take it take my fuckin cum you fuckin whore never had an ass as tight as yours milkin it like a fuckin pro—_ shooting on and on, emptying his fat bull nuts until the pulses slowed and his breathing evened, punctuated by soft moans as he rocked his hips, stirring up his spunk. He leisurely dragged his spent cock out over the freshpainted ridges and valleys of Sousuke's intestine, leaving a void in his wake.

For a moment, he watched the ruined hole twitch and then, trembling with excitement, he brought out his camera and took picture after picture, pausing only to adjust the angle of a leg or arm as Sousuke laid shellshocked, only aware of the flash of the camera and the bead of cum oozing out of his gaping shithole and then Rin was atop him, kissing, mouth everywhere at once, whispering _you're perfect_ between fevered liplocks, that he'd waited his whole life to meet him, and he almost laughed. This was the end of it, had to be, they'd had their fucked up bout of fun and now Rin would laugh it off, say that this was what he meant when he said that he was unforgettable, he'd untie him and they'd go to sleep and he'd be back on the road in the morning, with or without Rin. The camera went away and Rin crawled parallel to him, giving him a soft, sleepy smile before resting his eyes a moment.

"I'm gonna take my sweet time killing you."

Sousuke hooked his heel on the edge of the bed and vaulted out. Rin came after him like a shot. Sousuke faked left, right, sprinted for the door, got half there before Rin smashed his head into the wall. He slid down the curling paper, teeth clacking together as he hit the floor facefirst. The world snapped before him, vision clouding with splotches of light. Rin was on him in an instant, knee embedded between his shoulder blades.

"Don't make me hurt you more than I have to."

He strained towards his bag, reaching for another ziptie. Sousuke bucked him and rushed for the door again, pressing his back to the wood as he seized the knob, kicking wildly at Rin's approach. Rin caught his leg and gave a ferocious yank, trying to wrest him loose. Clinging desperately to the cold metal with his sweating, slippery palms, Sousuke drove his other foot into Rin's balls and sent them both down hard. He lurched to his feet, twisted the knob, and fled into the night. Thoughts fleeted through his head at lightspeed, fueled by the terror of death: _where the fuck am I supposed to go what the fuck am I going to do gonna fuckin die if I don't get outta here can't look back don't look back Rin's not gonna be down forever is he up already? fuck he's probably up already he's a fucking athlete he's gonna run me down and cut me up into little pieces please god don't be up yet just need to get outta here get somewhere safe find someone who'll pleasepleasepleaseHELP_

And there, like a beacon, sat that which had carried him from one tip of the country to the other so many times before.

He sprinted to his truck and dove under the trailer, ignoring his newly bloodied shins as he crawled behind the second rearmost dual wheels, narrowly avoiding smashing his already battered skull into the dead axles. He huddled as close to the wheel as possible, trying to keep his naked skin out of sight, mouth jammed into his knee to silence any noise that may betray his location.

Make it to dawn. That was what he had to do. Rin wouldn't dare stick around after that, too much risk. Make it to dawn and he would be fine. Life could go back to normal, back to bitching about his stagnating pay and traveling the highways with his audiobooks and cheap gas station food and drinking far more coffee than was healthy and he'd never ever _ever_ pick up a stranger again. When he made it out, he would call his parents and remind them that he loved them because he didn't do that nearly enough. He would try to find a stable relationship so he didn't have to fuck around so much. He'd be the most decent, honest man who ever lived if he could just survive tonight.

Footsteps passed near the truck, but he daren't look. He held his breath, biting into himself, taking strange comfort in the pain. This pain would protect him, as long as he kept his teeth locked, as long as he didn't breathe, he would be safe. As his adrenaline-frazzled system began winding down enough to fully comprehend his situation, the urge to cry began hitching up in his chest. He bit harder, clenching his eyes shut, sinking his teeth until the flesh broke and his mouth was flooded with more of his own blood. No crying. Men didn't cry. No matter how scared they were, they didn't do it. Sink harder, deeper, more blood and safe, sharp pain.

Don't move. Don't breathe.

The footsteps subsided.

Still he remained hesitant to untense, staring dead on at the wheels opposite him.

Minutes eked by. His lungs screamed for mercy.

Finally, he breathed.

"Why is it that cute guys are so dumb?" asked a voice to his right. "I been here a while now and you haven't even noticed."

Lounging half-dressed in front of the wheels was Rin, idly twirling his knife. Sousuke scrambled to the end of the trailer, staggering to his feet. He ran blindly, uncaring of where he went as long as it was away from here, away from Rin and that knife and his whole torturous existence. The world took on a peculiar perspective and there was a brief, weightless moment before his head cracked against the concrete and then a shrill ringing and brightness and he puked a little, felt it ooze from the corners of his mouth. Wetness spread against the back of his skull while gravel bit his flesh and Rin was atop him again, ripping down his jeans to expose his renewed hardon and shoving his ankles up to his ears, swallowing his sobs and moans as he deep-dicked him under the hazy glow of the lot light.

"I knew you'd go for your truck. It's familiar. Safe. Guys like you value that over everything else. You might've gotten away if you'd run up the road or to the motel office. But you didn't. You wanted to be safe. And it would've been perfect, wouldn't it? Your precious hunk of metal saves you in the end and you reaffirm your love for your trade. But that's not how it works in the real world." The pumping of his hips slowed, his stabs no less powerful, shaking him to his core as he leaned in close enough to taste his breath. "No one's gonna save you. You're mine now."

Nearby, the hum of an engine, someone pulling into the motel lot. They could help. Bring the police down on the motel and let them handle Rin. Make him rot in the slammer for a few years. _Gay Predator Arrested After Sexually Assaulting Trucker_ the headlines would say. Speak up and his life was assured. But his lungs were enflamed with pain, voice dead in his throat. No matter how many times he tried to resurrect it, it refused to come. Croaking squeaks, nothing more, and the son of a bitch was smiling because he knew. He knew what would happen even if he did get arrested.

Fast forward to the investigation and the trial. They'd ask why he didn't fight back. He was bigger than his assailant, after all. That was what mattered in their eyes. They wouldn't believe that a guy his size could be overpowered, even while intoxicated, and it wasn't as if they'd ask Rin his gym stats. They'd conclude that it was a lover's spat gone wrong and Rin would run off scott-free while he'd be forever branded as that stupid faggot trucker who wasted the police's time with personal troubles. Job terminated. Social life extinguished. Journalist hounds watching his every move until he couldn't stand it and took a long walk off a skyscraper. Dead faggot trucker either way.

Might as well take the less humiliating route.

The fight left him through the cracks in his skull and all he could do was moan as he was fucked to the depths of his soul. At the sight of his submission, Rin shuddered, firing a fresh salvo of cum that warmed him from the inside. He ground against him to rub in his absolute domination, savouring the filthy squelch of what he'd done.

Rin pulled out of the ravaged hole and stretched, his messy cock hanging tantalizingly in the cool summer night. Groggy, Sousuke sat up and sucked it clean for him, tasting salt and copper. Pain meshed into a heavy, amorphous suit, hurts running uninterrupted into one another, stabbing, throbbing, stinging. After a few failed attempts to kick him to his feet, Rin slung him over his shoulder and carried him back to their room. He carefully lowered him into the bathtub, taking time to make him as comfortable as one could be in the situation.

"You did good. I'll make it so it doesn't hurt," he assured Sousuke as he pushed a massive pill into his throat, massaging it down. His battered gag reflex didn't bother to respond.

Head lolling against the tiles, face and neck tacky with blood, he glanced at the bathroom. Humming fluorescents, bright, near blinding. He squinted until his eyes adjusted. He'd been afforded the usual basic luxuries. Sink, toilet, tub/shower, complimentary soaps and yukata. The tub spigot dripped steady, slow, one drop every half minute. Perfectly nice place to spend the night.

Rin reached for his backpack and unearthed a roll of duct tape. "For the record, this is insurance for me, not cause I think you need it. I think we're on the same page now."

The tape was light blue, patterned with snowflakes and smiling, carrot-nosed snowmen wearing tophats. It was absurd enough that the sensible part of his brain forgot that he was supposed to be screaming his lungs raw before it was too late, but Rin had already torn off a strip and plastered it firmly across his mouth, sealing his fate in tandem with his lips.

"Don't laugh, I got it on sale. Gray gets boring when you use this stuff as much as I do. Fuck, I shoulda brought the tiger tape. You'd've looked good in it."

Latex gloves next, same as he'd seen a hundred times at the doctor's office. Rin prodded his anus, forcing out a glob of spunk.

"Much as I'd love to leave you with a piece of me, that's critical evidence. Not that I expect they're gonna be finding you any time soon. They haven't found any of my work yet. You'll be my... twenty-third, I think. I know that don't sound special, but that's a prime. Primes are cool. And you're special, even if you don't think you are."

Special enough to be eviscerated by a insanely hot lunatic. He supposed he should be flattered. Other people got murdered by uggos.

"You lasted longer than any other man I've rode with. They were all over me the minute I got in the cab. But you... you waited. And you talked to me. Tried to get to know me. I like that." Furrowing his brow, he shook his head and muttered something under his breath. Setting his invisible dilemma aside for the time being, he turned Sousuke onto his side, pried his loosened asshole open with his fingers, and pressed the showerhead to it. "Feel free to make a mess, you're getting the full spa treatment once this is outta the way."

He was loaded up with lukewarm water and commanded to hold it. The spigot dripped on, serving as an informal timer. One minute, two, three. His stomach wrenched into painful knots the longer he waited and after an increasingly agonizing six minutes, he began grunting and squirming, trying to get Rin's permission. Rin started, surprised, as if he'd forgotten he was there, and rolled him into a reclined position on his back. Sousuke opened the floodgates, guts churning a mass of hot liquid sludge into the trap, and followed up with a long piss. True to his word, Rin washed the filth from his feet, wiped his ass daisy-fresh, lifted him from the tub, and cleaned it out. Bleach stink filled the air, but better that than shit.

Rin talked as he prepped him. About how he liked clean shaven men— _swimmer thing_ —as he tamed his dark pubic jungle into a smooth, hairless sanctuary to match his own. About how much gunk and bacteria (and more importantly evidence) could get trapped under nails as he trimmed and scrubbed out the filth embedded beneath them. About his 'stupid' collection of complimentary hotel soaps from around the world that he had stashed in a PO box somewhere— _some guys collect matchbooks, but hotels don't really carry too many of those anymore—_ while he washed the rest of him. About how he wished he had a suit to dress him in because _you clean up real nice_.

"You've been an absolute gentleman." Rin lapsed into another moment of silent musing. "Shame we had to meet this way. If you and I were anyone else, we would've been meant to be together. Or been friends, at the very least. That's the feelin I'm gettin right now. Know what I'm sayin?"

He knew.

"You're a good listener."

Rin wedged himself into the narrow space between the toilet and the tub, sat back, and waited for the drugs to kick in.

"You ever get lonely?"

_Drip. Drip._

"Yeah, me too. Travelin's nice and all, but sometimes you just want a warm body to come home to. Us vagabonds don't get that luxury. I ain't had a permanent address in... I don't know how long. Just short term leases and stuff." He kicked his backpack. "This here's the closest thing I got to a real home."

Twenty-three drips. Rin climbed into the tub and curled into his chest, occasionally studying his face to see if he was still awake. His warmth felt good. He wished he could hold him.

"Looks like you're just about done. Can I ask something before you go?"

Sousuke mustered the strength to give a slow nod.

The tape stung as it peeled off, tearing a crack his lip open. Rin wiped the burble of blood away, leaving a red streak on the back of his hand.

"How come you never screamed?"

He opened his sludge-coated throat and croaked, "Mostly cause I'm stupid and I like you."

Rin cradled him close, kissing his forehead, his eyelids, and it was that, not the fear of his imminent demise that set him off. Fat tears rolled down his bruised, scuffed cheeks, splattering his chest. Rin swiped them away with his thumb, chuckling at an unheard joke he'd never know the punchline to.

"You're a good man, Sousuke. And the best piece of ass I ever had."

He slurred out something he thought approximated _thanks, you too_ but between the half dozen head injuries and the drug fog he couldn't really tell if he was speaking coherent thoughts anymore. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered. Rin was going to take care of him from here on out.

He slackened, the world fading into darkness as Rin kissed him to sleep.

—

Part of him was disappointed that he woke. He sat up, picking at the scab crusted across the back of his aching head, and thought, _huh, this shit again._ Maybe he'd been suicidal and hadn't realized it until he had a knife flirting with his jugular, his subconscious desire an expression of his id or superego or whatever psychologists called it. Maybe he'd been so bored with his life that the only cure was a good ol fashioned attempted murder—he didn't think it'd been that bad, but apparently that was wrong.

Or maybe he was just really into fucking crazy guys.

Regardless of the source of his disappointment, concerning as they were, there was one thing he knew for certain. A man couldn't go back to a normal life after an experience like that. Knowing such a frightful high existed would keep him chasing after anything that came close time and time again, but no matter how far he searched, how many doms he'd try, there could never be anyone who could compare.

He reached for his phone to check the time only to find it gutted. Guess that meant he'd never find out what happened to Slothrop and the rest, that he'd have to fiddle around with radio stations until he found something tolerable enough that he could complete the return trip. Thankfully, he found his keys and wallet on the nightstand beside his fags. He tapped one out, considered lighting up.

He crumpled it and the pack and pitched them in the bin.

Despite being short a couple bills he didn't remember missing, he still had enough cash to hit up the truckstop before he logged in for the day and bought the biggest coffee cup they owned and filled it to the brim with espresso. While he sipped and waited for the first batch of breakfast goods to arrive—sausage, egg, & cheese French toast sandwiches, where had they been all his life?—an old man in coveralls approached him.

"That truck yours?" When he affirmed it was, the man carried on, "You know, there's a legend round these parts."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Tells of a beautiful young hitchhiker."

The coffee turned bitter in his gullet.

"And I do mean beautiful. Something straight outta your dreams. They say if you take her where she's going and treat her like a real gentleman, you'll be blessed. But if you speak a cross word or lay hand on her..." The old man dragged his thumb across his wrinkled neck. "She'll slit your throat from ear to ear. Legend says she was raped and murdered by a trucker and this is her way of getting vengeance."

"That's quite a tale."

"That it is," the man hummed, picking out a soda and a bag of chips. "There's a lotta fellers who go missing out here, son. Best be careful."

By the time he returned to his trailer, he had put the warning out of his mind. The coffee kicked in as he ate his sandwich, occasionally glancing into the void on the passenger side of the cabin. His head pulsed, pounded, and his lower back screamed from even this brief bit of sitting, but somehow, he felt better than he had in a long while. Playing with the radio netted him a channel of nonstop enka to savor on the drive ahead and he wasted far more time than necessary scraping errant globs of melted cheese from the wrapper with the last of his French toast, wiping his hands on the inside of his shirt. The clock ticked over to 6:57.

No more distractions or delays. Time to pull freight.

He punched On Duty and set his sights for the dawn.

—

Alright, he was willing to admit it, seeing Tottori as his destination got his hopes up.

He'd thought about calling it quits with trucking, turning in his keys and finding a safe, respectable job that wouldn't drag him to every edge of the country and if that meant taking a paycut and learning new skills, so be it. On the day he'd printed his resignation letter, he donned the white gloves and laced up his boots for what he reckoned would be the last time and stepped out of his small Tokyo flat. There was a package on his doorstep, a thick, but flexible envelope. No return address. No note inside. Simply a battered English copy of _Gravity's Rainbow_ with a red bookmark.

He'd shredded his resignation and went to work as scheduled.

Keeping pace today was rough, his eyes too busy scanning every inch of his windscreen for some kind of sign and the closer he edged to Tottori Prefecture, the antsier he got. Throwing on cruise control alleviated some of his stress, though his heart leapt every time he saw something resembling a human on the shoulder, sinking lower and lower as it turned out to be an animal or plastic bag or oddly shaped tree.

When he breached the prefecture, he gave up hope. Thousands of kilometres had passed under his wheels in the ten long months since their last encounter. No reason to expect that he could ever find the same man twice. Part of him knew it was stupid, insane to wish for what he did, that it was an excuse to sink back into an endless string of audiobooks and motel nights to not have to deal with the stresses of a career change. Chasing after an incarnation of some urban legend, how far he'd fallen from his highschool dreams! Granted, "fuck bitches, get paid" was vague enough that he supposed that yes, technically he was living them out, but he'd imagined himself as a top suit, cruising from Tokyo to Silicon Valley to close multibillion yen deals, stopping by the Maldives to touch up his tan, then coming home to a penthouse suite with a loving spouse and a fancy dog, until he got skullfucked by the miserable reality of the corporate world and was compelled to hang up his tie before he hung himself instead.

He made it to the unload site without so much as a glimpse of his illusory target and spent the wait alternating between prepping the return trip, zoning out to a reading of _Don Quixote_ , and toying with his cock, unable to commit himself to debauching his cab today.

Night fell and his e-log crept closer to his HOS limit, letting out its warning that time was near up. According to his phone, his scheduled stop was a mere ten kilometres further. He yawned, shifting in his seat to dull the ache in his ass. Despite not being his longest ride on record, he was fatigued in a way he hadn't been since he'd started trucking. Nerves, he assumed, nothing that curling up with a beer and a hard night's sleep couldn't fix. The engine rumbled beneath his feet and he spied long-necked streetlamps in the distance as the highlighted dot on his GPS crept closer yet. He killed his brights and cut his speed as he rounded the final bend.

Near invisible in the darkness on the side of the road, wearing a lambskin jacket and jeans that showed off everything he had, stood a man with his thumb stuck out. His sign—reinforced around the edges with tiger-striped duct tape—said **YOUR WAY** in bold print.

Pulse skyrocketing, Sousuke checked his sideviews and slowed to a halt. He rolled down the window and waited, letting the dull blue bloom of his electronics entice the stranger. Unphased by the lack of verbal response, the hitchhiker grabbed his bag and hustled to the truck, hauling himself up to the window. He strained to see who would be giving him a lift, reaching for something in his pocket to illuminate the scene. Sousuke turned on his cabin light, blinding the both of them momentarily, but once the spots subsided, he saw the stranger in his full glory.

His eyes were aglow with predatory delight, mouth crooking into a savage grin.

"Hey, handsome. Mind if I hitch a ride?"

**Author's Note:**

> "Oh fuck, a hot guy!" Sousuke cursed and immediately began bombarding the highway with his stash of piss jugs. The sense of relief he felt as they exploded on contact with the road was almost as great as the relief he'd felt while filling them. _"Now no one will know my secret."_
> 
> Story:  
> In both of Sousuke's trips, he's in a semi with a reefer trailer. [COE, as usual for the region.] Very few of his company's fleet have sleeper cabs because they're cheap cunts who won't even invest in air ride seating and he's too tall to sleep in his cab comfortably, so he tends to stay in motels at his own cost if he runs over his hours or if he's out of town for a while. His GPS-enabled smartphone is also an out of pocket expense for him. He works at what's referred to as a "black company" [ブラック企業] and is considered an independent contractor which, if you know anything about independent contracting, you know what a shit-coated stick can be for labourers. [If not, look up any of the ongoing kerfuffle about Uber, Deliveroo, and the rest of their ilk, or IRL trucking, which has quietly been enticing drivers to forsake traditional employment for contract work.]
> 
> Finding certain info on the JP trucking industry was more difficult than I figured it'd be and sometimes what I did find was outright contradictory to the kind of scenario I was trying to create (i.e. long distance trucking and larger trucks not being as prevalent in the JP industry as they are elsewhere). Many thanks to [Sounosuke040401's](http://sounosuke040401.hatenablog.com/) blog, which provided a sorely needed long-distance JP trucker's perspective. Based on his posts, it seems that the various industries aren't that different as far as working conditions go. [In that they're all kinda shit unless you're lucky.]
> 
> Asst. Minutiae: If you're hitchhiking, be polite to your driver and don't take your shoes off in someone's car. Ask them beforehand. Also, don't murder them. That's extremely rude. The Spanish is meant to roughly translate to something along the lines of, "Fuck off faggot or I'm going to beat your fucking ass dude, keep acting like a clown!" More experienced speakers are free to correct that if it's wrong.
> 
> Background:  
> Bad case of deadbrain set this way off schedule. Not excusing myself for being this late, but just letting you know I wasn't sitting around with my thumbs up my butt. Most of it I managed to bang out real quick—I had sittings where I was cranking out 5k+ words at a time, if that's any indication—and while the beginning and end came together smoothly, the middle that ended up giving me trouble. I tried to force myself to meet one of my various deadlines [whichever one that was depends on who I was lying to at the time] but at some point I realized that I wasn't going to be able to meet it in the quality I want to put out. Like I've said before, I only allow myself to post the crispiest shits. As usual, I'll touch this up over the next few days once I can stand to look at it again. I'm going to have to reach into the emergency party bag for next month's update, but it's not a total loss since I've got a stronger grasp on where GE is going in the meantime.
> 
> I was pleased to learn a new method of bringing works into AO3 that saves me a lot of time. This method goes as follows: Type [or copy-paste] your story into a word processing software that allows you to save as an HTML file. Open the HTML file. Copy-paste the text into the RICH TEXT editor on AO3—not the HTML editor, which will preserve your spacing but not any formatting such as italics/bold—and you should be set. You could also convert a pre-existing text file into HTML using code if you want to. Whatever works.
> 
> Criticism is not only welcome, but encouraged, and helps me create better content in the future. Thanks for reading.  
> 5 May 2017  
> \- 匿名重工業


End file.
